digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Cody
"I am here to chew bubblegum and kick ass!" - Crazy Cody How it all started... Crazy Cody joined Digibutter on May 16th, 2007 and is the 156th member of Digibutter. He is known for his risk taking and helping out those who he trusts. Cody is well known for making MUGEN videos and uploading them on the site. His early thread from one of the parties was a major success that featured X-Men's, The Juggernaut, going on a rampage and hurting members of Digibutter and other fighters in Cody's MUGEN roster. Cody has a shop that is a copy of GTA's Ammu-Nation. In the store, guns, medi-kits and nukes are sold.http://digibutter.nerr.biz/shop_users_view.php?shop=44 Favorite Music/Bands Cody tends to like Classic Rock n' Roll and Metal. His favorite bands are: AC/DC Guns N' Roses Black Sabbath The Ramones Van Halen Steppenwolf Disturbed The Rolling Stones Smash Mouth and The Doors MUGEN Cody started recording MUGEN videos in mid July. From there, his videos started to get popular to the people of Digibutter. Even some members started to play MUGEN because of their interest. His current team: Team Domination President: The Juggernaut (Splode) Vice President: Super Mario (ShinRyoga) (CPU) Secretary: Slightly Pissed Off Ryu (Rikard) The Green Thunders: Super Luigi (ShinRyoga) (CPU), SSB Luigi (Warner and N64Mario84) Superintendent: Sub-Zero (Binho) General Manager: Kamek (NeoKamek) Close Quarters Combat: Venom (XCB) Coach: Johnny Maximum NFL (bbaga, Shimon, and JudgeSpear) Lieutenant: Guile (N64Mario84) Honorary Members: Scorpion (Binho) Homer Simpson (Warner, H, and JudgeSpear) Tetsu Yatogi (XCB) Assassins (cheapie killers): Rainbow Six Vegas Guy (The_None), Metool (N64Mario84), Hyper Neo-Kamek (NeoKamek), Ghost Kamek (Kamek edit) Dopefish (The_None), Wolverine 71113 (Sander71113) (CPU), and Zeeky H. Bomb (NeoKamek) Secret Weapon: Hyper Neo-Ghost Kamek (Kamek edit) Cody's current MUGEN roster WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Relationships Current relationship: Crazy Cody and Yellow Magikoopa are allies Cody and Yellow Magikoopa have been friends ever since Cody helped him during the conflict against the three spammers. They always have a nice conversation during their spare time. Conflicts * The three spammers, Legendary Machine, Evangel and SAGE were insulting members and making others look bad. Cody quickly jumped in and took out all three spammers in 5 minutes. Later on during Digibutter's life, all three spammers were finally banned. * Cody recently had a conflict against Lord Bowser. Lord Bowser was then banned due to continuing insults, spam and rule breaking. * Most recently, Lord Bowser supporters wanted Cody banned just to get "even" with LB's banning. Cody was never banned as a result. And instead, took part of a top secret mission. Details can't be shown on this page. Sickness During the first party, Cody suffered a severe seizure that made him vomit after seeing too many flashing images. Today, Cody is completely cured. Possiblities that the cure came from the steroids he recently took. About a month ago, Cody was severely infected with poison ivy. His family doctor gave him prescription steroids that would help fight against the infection. Roid-Rage The prescription steroids had a very serious side effect. At any moment, Cody would go into a Roid-Rage if anyone gets on his nerves. Even after the poison ivy infection was healed up, Cody's Roid-Rage can be released at any moment. It can come out of nowhere. Members are to be warned. Jailing During the time when Cody has been taking steroids, he was jailed for fighting against two members. He admitted that he was taking steroids that made him go into a Roid-Rage. Cody's jail time didn't last long, he was released the next morning at 7:17 AM. The worst part of his jailing was because Evangel was in there with him. Evangel was released later on. YouTube http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=ViperMach5 LiveVideo http://www.livevideo.com/ViperMach5 Dispite to his Roid-Rages, Cody is a very well respected member on Digibutter. He seems to please everyone with his MUGEN videos and keeps people entertained. Trivia * The MUGEN characters that Cody seems to be good with are Juggernaut, Slightly Pissed Off Ryu, Kamek, and Sub-Zero. * Cody's RP alts are: Da Juggernaut, Omega Tom Hanks and Omega Tiger Woods